Teletubbies DOOMED!
by sidneylovesdaleks
Summary: Sporticas frames Tinkie Winkie and the Armored police kill of the rest of the teletubbies. After the last teletubbie dies, sporticas is horribly punished! Muahahahaha!


The Teletubbies DOOMED!

Teletubbies Studio:

The teletubbies are filming their show when the door bursts open and armored policemen rush in. They knock Tinkie Winkie to the floor and put a gun to his head.

**Tinkie ****Winkie****: **Hey, hey, hey what's the meaning of this?

**Armored Police Chief: **Tinkie Winkie, you're under arrest for killing Charlie and Lola. The sword that killed them was made of a metal only you can mould and use.

**Tinkie Winkie: **That sword was stolen a year ago! Any way, how do you _know _it was that metal?

Armored Police Chief: 'Cause Professor Clever Clogs gave an analysis of the wounds you gave the poor kids last night.

**Po: **But he wasn't anywhere last night!

**Dipsey: **He was filming with us!

**Armored Police Chief: **SILENCE! Anyone who supports him will be immediately killed!

**Po: **But I do support him!

**La la: **Me too!

**Dipsey: **Me three!

Armored Policemen kill all the teletubbies except Tinkie Winkie.

**Armored Police chief:** As for you 'Tinkie', you'll be held auction to armies as target practice tomorrow.

**Tinkie Winkie: **NOOOOOOOOOOO! Can't you just send me to jail for life?

**Armored Police Chief: **N-0 spells no.

**Tinkie Winkie: **Oh bother.

Ceebebies television center cloakroom:

Tinkie Winkie is getting a machine pistol out of his locker when Fizz from the Tweenies comes up.

**Fizz:** Where did you get that?

**Tinkie Winkie: **Well, the police think I killed Charlie and

Lola and are going to sell me auction tomorrow and I know that I didn't do it so a guy must be trying to frame me. I'm going to search for them in the International museum's disused warehouses. One of the children from my T.V show who is now grown up works there. When I find who is framing me I will shoot him through the heart. Oh, and I got the machine

Pistol from the gun shop on Dramphy O'Connor. Got it?

**Fizz: **Uhhhh (Faints).

International Museum Warehouse number 2 entrance:

Tinkie Winkie is walking up to a desk where a tough looking

Man in his twenties is sitting.

**Tinkie Winkie: **Ah-ha, Jon how nice to see you again.

**Jon: **Yeah, great to see you again. Not. (Groans).

**Tinkie Winkie: **Listen; have you seen anyone suspicious carrying my sword that was stolen a year ago around here recently?

**Jon: **Why should I tell you?

Tinkie Winkie puts machine pistol to Jon's forehead.

**Tinkie Winkie: **'Cause if you don't, I'll blow your head off dude, understand?

**Jon: **Well, okay. That's a good reason for me telling you. A guy walked into warehouse 3 the other day and he was holding your sword. He looked like a gangster.

**Tinkie Winkie: **Well I'm prepared for one of those (Takes gun down from Jon's forehead and gives a pose).

Tinkie Winkie walks to Warehouse Number 3.

International Museum Warehouse number 3 interior:

Tinkie Winkie is walking through the dark room, when dim lights turn on one by one at the end, and reveal a sinister looking gangster, with Tinkie Winkie's sword, and

An experimental vaporizing gun. The gangster takes off a mask to reveal… Sporticas!

**Tinkie Winkie: **You know Sporticas; I thought it would be you. From the moment those policemen burst in to my studio. And-

**Sporticas: **Shut up and let me vaporize you!

**Tinkie Winkie: **DIE MR!

Sporticas instantly vaporizes Tinkie Winkie leaving a pile of fur and a machine pistol.

**Sporticas: **Ha, ha! Tinkie Winkie is dead! MY SHOW RULES! Wait, what's that noise?

Armored Policemen rush in and aim guns at Sporticas. The Armored Police Chief looks at Tinkie Winkie's remains.

**Armored Police Chief:** Well, he was rubbish anyway. But still, Sporticas, you've committed a crime. I'll sell you auction target practice instead. Tie him up. We'll sell him at Trafalgar Square in a special 'Armies only' enclosure.

Sporticas is tied up and taken away.

Trafalgar Square:

Ambassadors from many armies are surrounding a stage with a tied up Sporticas on it. The Armored Police Chief is standing next to him with a checklist.

**Armored Police Chief: **Right, U.S army, you have given 60 dollars. Reasonable price for some target practice. British army-100 pounds. Imperial Army-2, 000,000 Corocant credits. I wonder what happened to republic credits? (Mutters). Dalek Army, you've won it with 600, 000,000 Skaro credits, now that's more like it. Dalek supreme, here you are.

**Dalek Supreme: **You have done great assistance to the Dalek cause! In other words: Thanks a lot mate. Cheers!

**Armored Police Chief: **Your welcome.

**Sporticas: **HEEEEELP!

**Dalek Supreme:** Shut up prisoner!

Dalek Supreme leads Sporticas (in chains now) to his ship. Dalek ray blasts and Sporticas' screams are then herd. The Dalek Supreme pokes his eyestalk out.

**Dalek Supreme: **That noise was just interrogation lasers.

Dalek ship takes off.

**Armored Police Chief:** That was almost too easy.

Dalek escape pod launches and Sporticas pokes his head out. Then the pod crashes in the Thames.

**THE END.**


End file.
